The Untameable Sea Godess
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: During a battle for the mastery title, Lugia notices something in the challenger's eyes, something that mades him remember...remember his mate, The Untameable Sea Godess, and her disappereance, a story full of love and adventure


-Here we are, at last Jolt, it was a tough battle but we made it through, its one more, one last battle and my dream will have become true, i would have reached the highest floor on pokemon batteling- the experienced female trainer said, looking at her trusty pokemon, jolteon, she looked at her pokeballs, -guys, try your best, one more time and it should be over- she told the spheres wich layed on her hands at their minimum size, she then placed them back into the pokebelt placed arround her blue jeans, she looked up, he blue eyes flamed with power, determination and confidence, her sight crossed the battlefield, until they reached a young trainer, about her age, she sighted, knowing that this must be the feared pokemon master she was supposed to defeat, he looked totally harmless, but his smile told her he had a secret weapon, something that a would have made a gyarados cower, she looked straight into his blue eyes, sending a message of knowledge and confidence, the master seemed intimidated by her sight, but demostrated to have a strong will, by showing no sing of fright, Jolt looked at the young man standing a good 15 metres away from them, then he looked at his trainer, and friend, he gasped, -she is overconfident, she shouldnt- the yellow thunder dog thought, then looked back at the battlefield passively.

The master smiled, picked a pokeball and looked at the trainer, -are you ready Jaguar?- the young teen yelled, Jaguar gasped then straighted her head and back proudly –more than ever Shawn- she yelled, Jolt looked at her, looking rather frightened, if he failed he would never forgive himself, -fine, come on Gengar- the master called out, tossing a pokeball, the red and white sphere flew, it stopped on mid air and oppened, a beam of bright white light shaped the strange, punk like creature, the gengar smiled evily, although all gengars did, as a matter of fact, Jaguar smiled, she picked a pokeball and tossed it, -go make your job, Garurumon- she called, the trusty dark dog was shapped on a rock in the middle of the battlefield, the creature barked, and the battle started, Garurumon took hold of gengar easily, then one by one Shawn called out his pokemon, and one by one Jaguar called hers, Jolt observed hiding behind his trainer's legs, as the battle went on, a blizzard shot one way, a thunder shot another, one flamethrower and a few razored edged leaves flew lost torwards the thunder dog who dropped himself on the floor getting his fur slightly razored.

The battle had gone on till Shawn's last pokemon, Jaguar had only lost Lapras and Garurumon along the battle and had a worn out Flamie, a rather fresh Spyro a severely damaged Nymph and a worried jolteon hiding behind her legs, she was still very confident, but Jolt had sensed something, -come on, why not giving up? No way you can defeat my team, you are still going to risk your last pokemon?- Jaguar yelled in a rather ironic tone, Shawn smiled, he knew he still had a chance, he picked a very pretty silvery white pokeball, the ball shone with the only beam of sunlight that entered through a gap in the closing clouds, -i will do that, i still have a chance- he said softly but confident, Jaguar laughed slightly, -come on, maybe you can defeat Nymph, probably even Flamie, but no way you will be able to defeat Spyro and Jolt- Jaguar yelled, Shawn looked at the girl straight into her eyes, then he looked at the creature behind her, -Jolt? Do you mean that frightened little pup cowering behind you?- he comented, Jaguar was frustrated, -come on, its a dragon what we are talking about, you cant defeat it- she yelled at the top of her lungs, Shawn was totally passive at her words, -me too- he said lifting his hand up showing the silvery pokeball, -uh, a dragon? Could he have a dragonite? It should be no problem- Jaguar said to herself very unsure, -if you defeat my last pokemon, it should be your price with the mastery tittle- Shawn yelled, he tossed the valuable pokeball wich few spinning and shining like a magical diamond, the glow that came from inside made her cover her sensitive blue eyes until the glow faded away.

Jaguar looked up, and her eyes widdened, she moved back one step almost stepping on Jolt's tail, in front of her stood a great white bird, pure silvery white feathers covered his body, but his stomach was covered with dark blue feathers, two rows of dark blue feathers covered his backside, two small dark blue cone shapped feather cumule stuck out of the very end of his powerful tail, and two large blue feathers covered his eyes in a mask kind of way, the price surely was a magnificent creature, it looked so peaceful, so calm, like if it wasnt really there, like an espectrum, -let me introduce lugia, god of the seas- a voice snapped her out of her hypnosis caused by the magnificency of the creature, she quickly took out her pokedex and pointed at lugia with it, -no data found- the electronic voice said, Jaguar gasped then looked at the creature, she looked at the pokemon currently in battle, Nymph, the odds were bad, but if Nymph managed to attack first, she would have the pokemon defenseless, -come on Nymph, sleep powder- she comanded, Nymph nodded and flapped a blueish powder out of her wings, -your turn lugia, fireblast it- Shawn comanded, the creature nodded and oppened his mouth, shooting a powerful fireblast at the bug, who fell on the floor toasted, -return-Jaguar said rather annoyed, the next one out of combat was the loyal dragon Flamie, Spyro didnt last for long with a blizzard, it was up to Jolt now.

The worried yellow dog jumped on the arena with courage, and faced the gentle looking animal, lowering his head, the hairs of his back straightened, and they started sparking, under a comand from both trainers lugia flew up and Jolt made a leap forwards shooting an accurate thunder at the gigantic bird, who yelled in a song like voice and collapsed on the floor with a loud thud, the white creature looked at the dog, then moved a wing up and shoot it down, hitting the ground developing an earthquake, Jolt was thrown back, and before he could react he was lifted up with a psychic, the lugia released the psychic throwing him against a bunch of stones, Jolt yelped in pain, he then made an effort to stand up, but failed, lugia oppened his mouth about to charge his most powerful attack, -come on Jolt, stand up, please, its up to you, you can do it- Jaguar yelled, Jolteon oppened his dark, black eye and looked at the girl, he made a big effort yelping at a broken paw, but stood up and faced the bird pokemon that layed on the ground, -thats it, good boy, keep it up- Jaguar said giving her pokemon some hopes, lugia stopped charging his attack, he eye contacted the girl, his brown eyes locked on her, -she seems very courageful, determinate and kind, just like...-lugia started thinking...

(flashback)

it was a peaceful summer night, the sea was calm, and the full moon shone on the surface of the water, suddenly a great animal flew out of the water, breaking the moon ins thousands of liquid pieces that linked back together, the creature was a silvery white bird, very soon another white bird, this one bigger and darker, flew pout after the previous smaller bird, the larger bird was the sea god lugia, and the other was one of his own kind, she had large icy blue eyes, his whole body covered with silvery white feathers and she lacked the blueish stomach, and backside her mate had, her name was Silver, and she was the godess of the oceans and icy plains. The two dragons flew together, spinning in the air gracefully, lugia flew motionless across the airs while Silver spinned arround him nervously, lugia then turned arround and flew down being chased by Silver, lugia flew straight righ before he entered the water, but Silver flew straight into it, lugia floated a few inches over the water looking at the spot where his mate had entered, and before he knew he was in the water, Silver had came out nocking his wing and making him fall into the dark sea.

Lugia stuck his head out of the water and spitted a bit of the bad tasting salty liquid, he looked at Silver who was laughing, lugia couldnt help but laugh too, Silver then reached out, and kissed him soflty, lugia was too stunned for words and just observed his beautiful companion looking at him seductively, the moon emphasized the softness of the silvery feathers covering her face and beak, lugia blushed, but the white feathers covered it, then Silver stuck her huge white wings out of the water and with a flap, that splashed a great amount of water, she was on the air again, lugia stared at her for a moment longer, then moved up with her, they flew peacefully in the mist of night until retreating to a cave on top of a huge stone, inside it, they curled next to each other, lugia kissed Silver goodnight, and they both dozed off.

A loud noise snapped both creatures awake the next morning, Silver stood up and walked torwards the entrance of the cave, her ice eyes widdened when she saw a flock of military hunter planes flying quickly over their heads, she looked at lugia worriedly who stood up as he noticed something was wrong, he saw the planes, and looked at his mate, waiting for her to decide, right then she pshed him aside as a missile collapsed next to them exploding sending little pieces of sharp rock flying, wich cut through the think coat of white feathers and made a few small cuts in Silver's flesh, blood poured out staining small spots of red in her pure white feathers, she then stood up, lugia licked the blood away but before he could notice, Silver had flown out, lugia followed her, avoiding the missiles thrown against him, Silver flew at great speed, nocking a few planes off on her way with her wings, lugia flew after her, a few metres apart, makind zigzags to avoid the speedy planes. On her speedy run Silver spotted a red coloured plane, its colours matched those of a moltres, she looked carefully and saw a man sitting on the cabine, Silver snarled angrily and oppened her mouth, she charged a ball of energy and shot an aeroblast at the plane, nocking it down, as the plane fell, a man jumped out of it with a parachute, Silver growled angrily, and kept flying, lugia had seen everything and noticed the deception and anger in his mate, so flew pretty far behind her.

The man landed and walked out of the way of the white parachute, he looked at the sky and saw the white dragon flying right over his head, he looked at her in the eyes, and gasped –it cant be her, this evil animal, this time i got you, once you are gone, godess of the depths, you will not interfere in my plans for capturing the legendary pokemon flareth- the black haired man said to himself, thinking about one time...

(thought) 

three great creatures were trapped inside a cage, a red bird, a yellow bird and a blue bird, the three squealed angrily, trying to desperately get rid of the metal, but hopeless, a man wearing a black tuxedo walked in front of them holding a rather large shooting gun, he walked for left to right, -moltres, zapdos and articuno, three of the four legendary birds, and i have captured them- he said, moltres and zapdos squealed, and shrieked, but articuno layed in his cage, his huge blueish wings folded back against his body, his brown reddish eyes closed, suddenly he heard a noise, he lifted his head, oppened his eyes and looked in the area of the noise, a white beak oppened, showing two large fangs in the lower mandible, and two smaller ones in the upper part, the pinkish tounge laged back a bit, as spores in the skin liberated small molecules of powerful energy, concentrating inside it, then the energy fired its full concentration, articuno moved back, as the beam passed right in front of him, zapdos and moltres moved back surprised, the beam broke the metal bars and the three birds flew out and stared at the man angrily, the man gasped and moved back one step, but then he placed his gun over his shoulder and pointed at the animals, wich moved back in terror. Before the man could shoot a white bird flew down and landed in front, the animal roared in anger, and the man stared in awe, -the white dragon of the seas- he said, he regained conciousness and charged the weapon, the white creature started glowing and once the weapon was fired, the pokemon teleported away, the man yelled in anger and frustration, -i will get you Silver Lugia, i swear i will- he pulled his hair yelling.

(end of thought)

the man pointed at the dragon flying over him, he charged the weapon, as Silver flew speedily, unaware of the danger, then he fired, a rocked flew torwards the pure animal, Silver didnt move, she didnt notice it until it penetrated the soft, white feathers that covered her chest, tearing the delicate flesh underneath, going through her, bursting her organs and breaking her vessels, to go out through the back, Silver yelled of pain and then started falling down, she smashed against the forest, crunching the trees, to finally land in some sort of clearing. Lugia saw everything and speeded torwards the spot, he felt a drop fall onto his cheek, and slid down torwards his beak, until he could feel the metallic taste of blood, he felt a tear fall down his eye, and then flew faster, acrobated on the air and landed right next to the female lugia, her once beautifuy shapped white chest was tore into pieces of flesh, her white feathers blood stained, she layed on a pool of blood, her body was totally still, lugia walked front and licked her cheek, nothing, he moved her head with his beak several time, but there was no answer, as it hit him, lugia started crying, he snuggeled closer to her and hugged her, his body getting covered in blood, tears flowed down his eyes, as he weeped in a song sound, hugging his lovely girlfriend against him, he kissed her several times in her beak, sofly, romantic, lugia knew that those where the last kisses he would give Silver ever again.

The man ran out of the bushes yelling happily –i hit her- but he froze on his place once he saw the male lugia hugging and crying over Silver Lugia, -what? Another of those things?- he said to himself, accidentally stepping on a twig, lugia turned his head quickly and saw the man standing there, at first he seemed harmless but the dark, cilindrical weapon carried by him made lugia's blood boil in rage, he stood up quickly and growled, showing his fangs, the man pointed at him as lugia charged his attack, he was about to fire when a creature happened to be nearby, the small, pinkish cat, flew torwards lugia speedily when she saw the weapon being pointed at him, she pushed him aside as the weapon was fired, lugia got hit in the wing, he yelled in pain, but then saw Silver laying there, he remembered her, her active, and outgong personality, her persistance, her beauty, and the love he had for her, he remained cool, finished charging his attack, and shot, the man yelled in terror as the beam engulfed him, bits of blood and flesh flew about, as he was desintegrated. After the attack, lugia collapsed on the floor, his right wing badly damaged and loosing blood, he closed his eyes but snapped them open as he heard some footsteps aproaching, a young guy run torwards him, but as he was about to touch him, lugia moved away, -you are alive? You are in pretty bad conditions, i need to get you to a pokemon center- the guy said picking up one pokeball and throwing it at the great dragon. Lugia was swallowed inside the spherical object, it fell on the floor and the red light became dim instantly, the trainer picked up the pokeball and stared at it, -dont worry, you will be fine lugia- he said.

(end of flashback)

-lugia, lugia, lugia, please, wake up and battle- a male voice echoed inside lugia's ears, a drop of water fell onto his feather covered beak, his eyes oppened wide, and he saw himself back at the battlefield, a very tired jolteon was in front of him, breathing heavily and troublesome as his thin, but strong legs tried to keep the whole of his weight up, his head down, but his black eyes looking at the white dragon with a determined look, but at the same time frightened. Lugia looked at himself, his wing was all right, but his whole body was bruised, and tired, and hurt, his body hurted from the powerful electric thunder released previously by the small yellow canine that now barely stood in front of him, -lugia doesnt want to fight, the winer is...-the referee started, stating the ovious winner, Shawn lowered his head in deception, but right in that moment, lugia roared, his voice a loud humpback whale song, he stood up showing his fangs, stretching his wings the full 5 metres length from the last feather in the left side till the last feather in the right side, he stood up on his lion like, powerful legs, finished hin retractile claws, his tail whipped slightly from side to side, as Shawn had to bend down to avoid getting hit by the bunch of strong, blue feathers that terminated the white tail. Jolt was shocked, he clawed onto the ground, his head lower and his back higher, his tail down, his ears were pricked back and the spiky fur that covered his back straightened, making him look like a yellow mixture of a dog and a hedgehog, letting the electric sacs under his skin release his valuable charge of volts, his lips curled showing the strong, razor fangs that adorned his mouth and growled, his eyes looked straight into lugia's brown ones, trying uselessly to show he was the leader, like the members of his specie did in wild packs, both trainers were surprised, they looked at their pokemon, and then at each other, they stared expectant at the creatures in front of them, both wanting to say an attack, but speechless at the sudden reaction of both, the dragon and the dog.

The public was silent and the referee held the flags in their previous position, pointing Jag as the winner, finally, the flags lowered and the referee indicated that the battle was unfinished, the comentalist shuttered a bit, with his lips next to the microphone, but finally talked, -well, it looks like lugia does want to battle, the great dragon of the seas is up and obeying his trainer's orders, the battle goes on- the voice echoed through the microphone into the stadium. Down at the battlefield both trainers remained speechless, Shawn was still kneeling on the floor as his dragon kept wipping his tail back and forth, Jag, on the other had, had backed away a bit due to the sparks being released by the dog's back fur, without any command both animals attacked, Jolt did a small jump forth as he yelled to release his most powerful attack, thunder, lugia was not intimidated by this, he oppened his mouth, charged his attack and shot the incredible beam of white light torwards the defenseless dog, the stadium was enlightened, people had to cover their eyes, both trainers closed their eyes, as the bright light engulfed them, -look at that, the battle sis very exciting, jolteon is faster but lugia is stronger, both creatures are weak, it depends on wich attack hits first- the comentalist said, the electric attack rushed through the battlefield, going straight, without being difracted, torwards its goal, the white dragon, on the other side, the aeroblast hurried torwards the battlefield, lifting ust on its way, and blinding people, both attacks directed torwards the opponent, the thunder went straight torwards lugia,m he was going to get hit, a few decimetres and lugia would be gone, but the attack's way wasnt calculated correctly, as it hit part of the aeroblast, it difracted hitting a nearby rock, the aeroblast kept going torwards jolteon, who yelled in pain as the attack pushed him backwards against a rock,

Everyone kept with their eyes closed as silence surrounded them, -i...incredible, jolteon's ultimate attack has just missed, and lugia's aeroblast has devastated the battlefield, it is ovious who the winner is- the comentalist said, Shawn stood up as the dragon's tail stopped whipping, everyone oppened their eyes to look at the battlefield where a very tired lugia breathed heavily and a fainted jolteon layed next to a rock, motionless, Jag didnt oppen her eyes, her head was down and she felt a tear streaming down her cheek, -so close, we were so close, Jolt, just one attack, Jolt...Jolt!- she thought, her head shot up and eyes oppened wide, she jumped into the battlefield and ran torwards Jolt, he was laying next to a big rock, she picked him up carefully, he didnt move, she shook him a bit calling his name, Jolt oppened his eyes slightly and blinked, he looked at his trainer holding him, -jo...olt?- he barked softly, making more like a whimpering, -shhh, its ok Jolt, i am going to take you to a pokemon center, its all right puppy- Jag said lovingly and smiling softly, Jolt smiled back, showing his white fangs slightly, she held the pokemon in her arms and walked out of the battlefield silently, she was going to disappear like every chalenger that entered the stadium and failed, disappear to never be heard of again, disappear into the journey, to chalenger other trainers and brag over the eight Kanto badges, and four Orange league badges that were situated inside a box in her bagpack, to show she was once here but she failed, like almost every trainer...or maybe not.

Shawn stood there, looking at the direction where the proud trainer had left, looking at the devastated battlefield, and then at the white warrior that stood in front of him, calm, quiet, like nothing ever happened, -good job...i guess- Shawn gasped, totally speechless at what had just happened in there, but lugia's eyes were focused on the exit where the trainer had left through, hi managed a small smile as happiness shone into his eyes, -well, jolteon fainted, the battle is for lugia, the winner is our current master, Shawn- finally the referee made Jag's defeat official, moving the green flag up and the red one down, right in that moment, the public exploded in cheers, aplauses, whistles, yells and words of congratulation that couldnt be recognice inside the mess of sounds mixed in one, but neither dragon, neither trainer seemed to be affected at all, Shawn was still too surprised and lugia seemed happy. The TV conections were closed, the last comments were said on radio, and inside a laboratory, a TV was turned off, a young man with long black hair stood up from a couch and walked torwards the sofa where a woman with short, reddish hair and a man with slightly bald head, sat, the woman's mouth was covered by her had, as the man had his arm arround her, the man with black hair shook and straightened his white laboratory coat, -its all right, Jaguar tried, it was an amazing battle, the best one i have ever seen, but lugia is almost undefeatable, i have never seen the white dragon as damaged as today tho, Jaguar will be deceived but on the long run, happy since she has gotten further than any other trainer ever has, except the young master that is- the young man explained, the woman looked at him and smiled, -thank you proffesor Trace- she said standing up, -thank you very much for letting us come here, proffesor- the man said shaking Trace's hand, -anytime, good bye- the proffesor said shiking the man's hand, -good bye, come on Bluemist- the woman said, a blueish dog, with siren like tail, and a fin that surrounded her neck, and another that run through her body, jumped off another couch and followed the couple emitating happy –vaporeon- sounds.

In another corner, a young girl sat silently on the beach, a yellow dog sat next to her, the girl had an official league cap on her hands, she caressed it, and then threw it, Jolt stood up and walked torwards the cap, took it in his mouth careful as not to pierce through it, and returned torwards the trainer, he handed it to her, she looked at him and smiled patting his head and taking the cap from his mouth, -thank you buddy- she said, Jolt barked happily, then layed at her feet, he sighted and closed his eyes, Jag looked across the ocean, the sun glowed red and was reflected on the surface of the sea, wich was calm and gave the surrounding a mistical appereance, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, managing a smile, the air was fresh, and calm, she started thinking, in her thought she saw all the legendary pokemon, lugia, mew, suicune, moltres, flareth, all the legendary pokemon that roamed her book of myths. She felt someone pushing her twice, pressing her back softly, her eyes shot oppen from surprise and she turned arround, just to see a big, white, feather covered head, a pair of deep, brown eyes staring straight at her, she stood up quickly as Jolt jumped up, at the feeling of his trainer standing, Jag patted the creature who smiled happily, -hello big boy, what are you doing here?- Jag asked the white dragon who just sang with pleasure at her touch, -he wanted to come- a voice said, Jag looked across the huge animal in front of her and saw Shawn standing next to him, patting his side, Jag smiled, and walked torwards the sand, sitting down and motioning at the teenager to sit next to her, he smiled slightly and moved torwards her, -i think he likes you- Shawn told her, lugia moved torwards the sea and looked at the trainers, Shawn nodded, stating that he was allowed to fly, but lugia wouldnt move, Shawn looked at the girl and smiled, she smiled back and made the same move Shawn had made a second ago, lugia sang, oppened his wings and flew away. Both trainers laughed, then Jag looked at the young master, -i didnt notice, but he is pretty cute- she thought, she could feel Jolt grinning at her, and she shooed him, she let Garurumon out, -go play guys- she comanded and both pokemon obeyed, Shawn smiled as he looked at the trainer, she looked back and Shawn looked away blushing, Jag couldnt help but giggle at that, wich called Shawn's atention, -hu? What is it?- he asked quizzed, Jag stopped giggeling, and looked at him, -nothing, i just think lugia isnt the only one who likes me- she said, sure of the meaning of her words, Shawn looked away blushing charmeeleon red, then Jag pushed him down warnless, he was stunned and looked at the girl over him, -silly, try a better excuse next time- she said leaning down to kiss him, he was stunned but returned the kiss, lugia flew into the water and out, he saw the couple and smiled to himself, happiness irradiated out of his body, as he flew remembering his mate, Silver.


End file.
